


In Which Karkat Is Confused By Human Sexuality

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat watches a movie and asks about human sexuality. Dave educates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Is Confused By Human Sexuality

Dave sat next to Karkat. They were watching an romantic comedy on Dave's bed. It had been a year since they had been on the meteor, and things had settled down.   
"Dave, this movie is awful. The human girl said she wasn't a lesbian. I don't see why she didn't just kiss the second human girl? It's stupid! They're obviously made to be matesprits!" Karkat threw his hands up into the air. "What does that even mean?!"

Dave's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Dude, she said she wasn't a lesbian."   
"And?"  
"You.... You do know what that means, right?"   
"No, why would I? It's just more stupid fucking human terminology." Dave sighed.  
"Karkat. She said she didn't like girls."   
"Why is she a misogynist if she is a female herself?"   
"Karkat, she meant that she wasn't attracted to girls. That's what lesbian means, idiot. What Kanaya and Rose are."   
"So some humans aren't interested in girls?"  
"Yes. Just like some guys are only interested in guys." Karkat's mouth fell open.  
"That's... That's a thing? But, doesn't everyone just have the capacity to be attracted to everyone? Is that just a troll thing?"  
"You're pansexual?  
"I guess, if that's your word for it. Why wouldn't I be?" It was Dave's turn to have his mouth fall open. "And I guess if you have a word for it, some humans must be like us too?" Dave tried to get his bearings, still recovering from this news.  
"Yeah." Dave said shakily.

The fabled question.

"So, what are you?"   
"I..." Dave swallowed again. "I only like guys, okay?" He sat in wait of Karkat's response. People had teased him about it for his entire life, and he was afraid of having his best friend tease him too.  
"Okay. Thanks for explaining."  
"That's all?"   
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I mean, humans are weird and fucked up, but I'm not going to hate you for it or anything."

Dave started to say something, but shut his mouth. He fell forward and embraced Karkat in a giant hug. He started to talk into Karkat's shoulder. "People have given me shit about it my whole life. Thank you." Karkat shifted a bit.  
"Um, no problem. There is something I'm wondering though."  
"What is it?"  
"If you say you are attracted to males, well, does that mean you're attracted to me?"

Dave felt his stomach flip.   
"Well, no, I mean, no." Karkat grinned into the hug.  
"So if I do this, it won't do anything to you, right?" Karkat pulled away from Dave and gently pressed their lips together. Dave made a small noise of surprise, but started to kiss him back. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other softly. Karkat tasted like cherries, and it made Dave's heart melt. He eventually pulled away.

"Listen Karkat, I've been trying to put off telling you this because I didn't know how you would react. I just wanted to say that even though I used to think you were an insufferable prick with a god complex, you're so much more than that. You're kind, and selfless, and..." Dave tried to look anywhere except for Karkat. "I love you, okay? And I know it's weird because you're my best friend, but I really do love you, and I feel like an idiot for saying this."

Karkat's eyes widened as he realized what Dave had just said. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, closed it, and then launched himself at Dave's face. Their tongues intertwined as their teeth hit together. Neither of them were very good kissers, but both of them still loved every second. Dave breathed in Karkat's sweet scent, but his hope fell as Karkat pulled away from him. 

"Listen, Dave?"   
"Y-yeah?"  
"I love you too." 

Karkat began to kiss Dave again, this time a little better and more passionate. His alien teeth clicked against Dave's, but they both ignored it. Karkat threw his arms around Dave's neck, bringing him closer. Dave held Karkat's waist as they kissed. They eventually had to break away for air, and when they did, Dave saw Karkat's face was flushed. Dave's pale face flushed red as soon as he saw him.

"Karkat, you're so beautiful."   
"You too," Karkat breathed. Dave slowly moved his hands up and took off his shades, stretching his arms to set them carefully in the nightstand. It was the first time Karkat had ever seen Dave's eyes.  
"Dave, they're gorgeous!" Karkat gasped. For the first time, he locked eyes with Dave. With his shades off, it was easy to see how Dave felt at the moment.

Karkat pulled the blanket on Dave's bed and slipped into it. "Come here. Cuddle with me." He held out his arms. Dave chuckled as he moved under the blanket and embraced Karkat. They continued to watch the movie, with Dave explaining various human things Karkat hadn't heard of before. Near the end, Dave planted a kiss on Karkat's forehead. It was silent for a minute as the credits rolled.  
"Um, Dave? I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my matesprit." Dave smiled bigger than he had in weeks.  
"I would love to."

"I love you, Karkat."  
"I love you too."


End file.
